Production Central
Production Central is the first area you come to when you enter Universal Studios Florida. It has been used to hold scarezones and haunted house entrances for Halloween Horror Nights Orlando. Production Central includes all of the soundstages as well. Haunted House Locations in Production Central * Soundstage 18 * Soundstage 19 * Soundstage 20 * Soundstage 21 * Soundstage 22 * Soundstage 23 * Soundstage 24 * Soundstage 25 * The Boneyard Scarezone Locations in Production Central * Shrek Alley * The Boneyard * Seuss Backlot * New York Backlot Scarezones featured in Production Central * The Gauntlet (The Boneyard) (2000) * Nightmare Alley (Shrek Alley) (2001) * Midway of the Bizarre (The Boneyard) (2004) * Field of Screams (Seuss Backlot) (2004) * Fright Yard (New York Backlot) (2004) * Blood Masquerade (Shrek Alley) (2006) * Treaks and Foons (2007) * Motormaniacs (2007) * The Path of the Wicked (2008) * American Gothic (2008) * War of the Living Dead (2009) * Containment (2009) * Esqueleto Muerte (2010) * The Coven (2010) * Nightmaze (2011) * MASKerade: Unstitched (2014) * Scary Tales: Screampunk (2015) * A Chance In Hell (2016) * Altars of Horror (2017) * The Harvest (2018) * Anarch-Cade (2019) Haunted House Entrances * The People Under the Stairs (1992), (1993) * The Boneyard (1994) * Universal's House of Horror (1995) * Universal's New House of Horrors (1996) * Universal's Museum of Horror (1997) * Universal's Museum of Horror: Chamber of Horrors (1998) * Universal's Museum of Horror: Unnatural History (1998) * Insanity (1999) * Psycho: Through the Mind of Norman Bates (1999) * Anxiety in 3-D (2000) * Total Chaos (2000) * Pitch Black (2001) * Scary Tales (2001) * Castle Vampyr (2004) * Ghost Town (2004) * Horror Nights Nightmares (2004) * Hellgate Prison (2004) * Horror in Wax (2004) * Blood Ruins (2005) * Cold Blind Terror (2005) * Where Evil Hides (2005) * All Nite Die-In: Take 2 (2006) * PsychoScareapy: Maximum Madness (2006) * A Nightmare on Elm Street: Dreamwalkers (2007) * Dead Silence: The Curse of Mary Shaw (2007) * Creatures! (2008) * The Wolfman (2009) * Legendary Truth: The Wyandot Estate (2010) * Winter's Night: The Haunting of Hawthorn Cemetery (2011) * Welcome to Silent Hill (2012) * The Cabin in the Woods (2013) * Resident Evil: Escape from Raccoon City (2013) * From Dusk Till Dawn (2014) * The Walking Dead: The End of the Line (2014) *An American Werewolf in London (2015) *Asylum in Wonderland 3D (2015) *Jack Presents: 25 Years of Monsters & Mayhem (2015) *American Horror Story (2016) *The Exorcist (2016) *Ghost Town: The Curse of Lightning Gulch (2016) *American Horror Story: Volume 2 (2017) *The Shining (2017) *Stranger Things (2018) *Ghostbusters (2019) Category:Scarezone Locations Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Halloween Horror Nights II (Orlando) Category:Halloween Horror Nights III (Orlando) Category:Halloween Horror Nights IV (Orlando) Category:Halloween Horror Nights V: The Curse of the Cryptkeeper Category:Halloween Horror Nights VI: Journey Into Fear Category:Halloween Horror Nights VII: Frightmares Category:Halloween Horror Nights VIII: Primal Scream Category:Halloween Horror Nights IX: Last Gasp Category:Halloween Horror Nights X Category:Halloween Horror Nights XI Category:Halloween Horror Nights XIV Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Tales of Terror Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Sweet 16 Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Carnival of Carnage Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Reflections of Fear Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Ripped from the Silver Screen Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Twenty Years of Fear Category:Halloween Horror Nights 21 Category:Halloween Horror Nights 22 Category:Halloween Horror Nights 23 Category:Halloween Horror Nights 24 Category:Halloween Horror Nights 25 Category:Halloween Horror Nights 26 Category:Halloween Horror Nights 27 Category:Halloween Horror Nights 28 Category:Halloween Horror Nights 29 Category:Universal Studios Florida